<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a privilege by WhiteRose_Is_My_Life</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768377">a privilege</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life'>WhiteRose_Is_My_Life</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 (Mixed Fandom) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confidant rank 9 scene, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Porn with Feelings, Smut, also kinda pwp, handjob, there's a little plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life/pseuds/WhiteRose_Is_My_Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and Sumire spend a romantic evening together..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 (Mixed Fandom) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a privilege</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was for day one of kinktober! it's late, i know. i got very high after just starting to write this, and i have no beta! anyway. The prompts were Threesome - Toys under Clothing - Handjob, and I went with Handjob for this. enjoy! you can find me on twitter @wrcassnessa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sumire’s breath was slow, their faces inching ever closer as she leaned close to him. They were a couple now, so far as they’d confessed their love and pronounced themselves a couple, which really was all it took. Being in a relationship was little else than a title, but a title that came with privileges, if nothing else. </p>
<p>For example, Akira could finally kiss her. </p>
<p>“Senpai, if we get any closer to each other, we’ll bump our glasses together. But, we could always take them off…” said Sumire, a question in her tone, like she wanted to just <em> imply </em> but wasn’t sure enough of herself to do so. </p>
<p>“Take mine off, and I’ll get yours.” whispered Akira, an easy smile on his face. Sumire did as she was told, reaching over gently to pull off his glasses, folding them neatly and placing them on the bar. When she looked back up, Akira was just staring at her through her own glasses, having made no move to remove them. </p>
<p>Sumire blushed, turning away from him. “That’s not fair, senpai, you can’t just...look at me like that out of nowhere.” she said, lips a slight pout. Akira grinned, slowly tilting her face back towards him with his hand on her jaw. He could feel her warm, nervous breaths on his lips. </p>
<p>“Sorry, just- excited I can look at you now and think to myself that you’re now my girlfriend, instead of just the girl I wish was my girlfriend.” he explained, slowly taking off her glasses with one hand, the other still gently holding her face. </p>
<p>“Can I kiss you?” Akira asked, voice barely above a whisper. She nodded, like she didn’t trust her mouth to form the right words if she spoke. He slid his hand back, pulling her head gently forward by her neck and slotting their lips together. </p>
<p>Sumire’s lips were soft, and. yielding, allowing him to take full control of the kiss. It felt, right, somehow- like this was something he should’ve done a thousand times before. Sumire pulled back after several seconds, flushed. </p>
<p>“Senpai, you’re too- You’re behind the bar, and I’m not, and I can’t touch you.” Sumire said. </p>
<p>“Is that you saying you want to?” he asked, and she looked at him. Her eyes were big and her lips were turned to a slight pout. </p>
<p>“You’re always teasing me,” she said. “‘S not fair. You shouldn’t be able to look that good and still tease me at the same time.” </p>
<p>Akira walked slowly around the bar, tracing the edge of it with his hand as he did so. “And just how good do you think I look?” he asked, leaning down to put his face just above hers. Sumire reached up, burying her hands in his hair and using her thumbs to push it out of his eyes. </p>
<p>“You’re gorgeous, senpai.” she said, fully honest and a little breathless. Akira’s eyes widened, not having expected such a compliment, and Sumire smiled, nervously biting her lip. “How does it feel now that the tables have turned?” </p>
<p>Akira smiled, kissing her again in lieu of a response. Her grip to his hair was tight, holding him firm and close. His hands trailed up her sides, joining together on her neck. She kissed him back tentatively, unsure but curious. He traced the lines of her lips with his tongue, nipping gently on her lower lip. </p>
<p>“Senpai…” she said against his mouth, pulling back and panting softly. She was so cute, a blush dusting her cheeks as she looked at him. </p>
<p>“Tell me what you want.” he said. “Whatever you’re comfortable with is what I can give.” </p>
<p>“I want...more.” she said, a little shaky but confident in her words. </p>
<p>“My bed’s upstairs.” he said, and she went a little wide-eyed, as if dazed. </p>
<p>“I’ve never been to your room, senpai.” she said, earnest. Akira smiled wide, unable to keep himself from reacting to how cute she was. </p>
<p>“There’s a first time for everything.” he said, slowly trailing his arms back down her body to grab under her thighs and pull her up off the stool and into his arms. She locked her legs around his waist, more out of an instinctual need to hold onto something than anything else, but that didn’t make it any less hot. </p>
<p>Akira carried Sumire up the stairs gently, slowly taking his time so that he wouldn’t have to pull away from her kiss. He laid her down on his bed, placing himself over her. He leaned in to kiss her again, but she put her finger against his lips. </p>
<p>“Senpai, can we switch places? I wanna do something for you.” she said, shades of the confidence she’d radiated as Violet in her tone. Akira raised an eyebrow, curious, but did as he was asked anyway. He stood, then took Sumire’s place on his back just as she had been. She sit on his legs, nervously curious. </p>
<p>“I- um, senpai, you’ve helped me so much this past year. You were always there to motivate me, or save me, or help me train to get better. I want to make you feel good, and, thank you for it all, but I’ve never really...done this before, so um. Please be patient with me.” she said, looking him in the eyes. Her crimson met his grey, and he smiled easily. </p>
<p>“What do you want to do, Sumi?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Senpai-”</p>
<p>“Akira.” he corrected, a little breathy. She blushed, but smiled. </p>
<p>“Right, um- Akira, can I take these off?” she asked, placing her hand on the waistband of his pants. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” he replied, swallowing thickly, not really having expected her to be so blunt. “Yeah, sure.” </p>
<p>Sumire carefully undid the button and zipper of his jeans, pulling them down slowly. His boxers did little to hide the state of his arousal. </p>
<p>“Can I, um, touch-” </p>
<p>“God, please, yes.” he said, maybe a little too fast. Nonetheless, she slid down his boxers slowly, pulling both them and his pants down to just above his knees. She grabbed his cock, wrapping her hand around it at the base. Sumire stroked it once, an experiment, and Akira bit his lip. Clearly emboldened, she tried again, this time a little slower. </p>
<p>“Nice,” Akira said dumbly, causing the edges of Sumire’s lips to tilt up. She was doing her best, forming a nice rhythm as she stroked him up and down, getting gradually faster. </p>
<p>He probably could’ve been doing it better himself, but his hands weren’t nearly as soft and warm as hers, and the way it made him feel when she looked down at him and smiled could never have been achieved on his own. </p>
<p>“Senpai- ah, sorry-” </p>
<p>“No, it’s fine, I’ve decided it’s kinda. hot.” he said, leaning up and holding his body up with his elbow. “Kiss me?” </p>
<p>Sumire leaned in, and Akira slid his other arm to the back of her neck and nested his hand in her hair. She stopped moving her hand- “No, keep going, please-” and she resumed her pace, a little clumsily. Clearly, focusing on kissing him and jacking him off at the same time wasn’t exactly double tasking she was used to.  </p>
<p>That didn’t mean she wasn’t still trying. One of her hands had a death grip on his thigh, but the pressure felt nice, and her nails were ever so slightly digging into his skin. Her pace quickened, her strokes of his cock becoming more and more hurried. </p>
<p>“Sumi, Sumi, Sumi-” he said, feeling unable to mutter anything but her name, each utterance of such begging her to keep going. He was getting nearer to climax with every stroke. He pressed her forehead to his own, his slick with sweat. “If you don’t stop, I’m gonna-” </p>
<p>“It’s o-okay, senpai.” she said. “Um, come for me?” </p>
<p>Akira was too far gone to even react to that, falling to putty in her hands as he came. The arm holding him up gave out, and he fell back onto his mattress, hand falling limply out of her hair. He was panting, heavy breaths in and out, but he steadied himself quickly. </p>
<p>“You’re wearing too much.” he said, looking at her through lidded eyes. She blushed, turning away from his gaze. </p>
<p>“I...don’t mind continuing, senpai, in fact I want to, but, um. my hand?” Sumire’s hand was still gently wrapped around his cock, but was now slick with his come. </p>
<p>“Yeah- couch, towel.” he breathed, and when she stood up, he kicked off both his pants and boxers. “Good job.” He added, an afterthought brought out by his hazy state. Sumire cleaned her hand off, moving back hand the towel to Akira, leaning in close. </p>
<p>“Good job, senpai?” she repeated, grinning. Akira kissed her instead of responding, because that was something he could do now- a privilege, he reminded himself- and cleaned himself up. He took off his shirt, tossing it and the towel back onto the couch. </p>
<p>“You’re still wearing too much.” Akira said. “Need help changing that?” </p>
<p>“I can do it myself, senpai, if you’d like to watch.” </p>
<p>“Yeah.” he said, still a little winded. “I can watch.” </p>
<p>Slowly, Sumire undid the buttons of her jacket and pulled it off along with her scarf. The turtleneck she’d been wearing underneath looked absolutely radiant on her. Next, she slid off her skirt, and Akira wasn’t sure he could remember how to breathe. </p>
<p>Sumire’s legs were stunning, all tightly packed muscle from spending day after day doing gymnastics at a high level. Akira wanted to reach out and touch them, but refrained. He didn’t want to ruin her performance. </p>
<p>After Sumire pulled off her shirt, she covered her chest with her arm out of instinct. “We’ve been having to layer up a lot recently, so I haven’t really needed to-" she said, as though she needed to explain her lack of a bra. </p>
<p>“You’re so beautiful, Sumi.” he said, interrupting her mid-excuse. He’d said it because he’d meant it, getting lost in processing the fact that Sumire had abs- his girlfriend - <em> HIS girlfriend </em>- had abs, that she was showing off to him. She was all lean muscle, an athlete’s body through and through. Akira thought he might’ve died and gone to heaven. “Can I touch you?” </p>
<p>Sumire froze at his outburst, blushing down to her core. “Senpai, I don’t think I can handle anything more, I’m, a little overwhelmed. Can we just lay together?” </p>
<p>“Of course.” he said. “C’mere.” Akira shifted so his back was to the wall, leaving room for the mostly naked Sumire to slide onto the bed and into his arms. She pressed her body close to his, soft skin pressing against his own. Sumire twitched, just a little shiver, but Akira went tense. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” he asked. </p>
<p>“Just a little cold.” she said, mostly into his chest. </p>
<p>“There’s a-" Akira felt behind him, patting around for a- “blanket.” He pulled up the comforter completely, then pulling it over both of them. Sumire snuggled closer into him under the blanket, using one arm as a pillow with the other slung over his ribs. </p>
<p>“I love you, Senpai.” she said, just before yawning. </p>
<p>“I love you too, Sumi.” he replied softly. Not too long after, he felt her breaths even out as she fell asleep. It claimed him as well soon after, his face buried in her hair. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope u enjoyed! more to come, maybe. we'll see. im very high<br/>twitter @wrcassnessa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>